Rainbow Sparkles
by RyanKathrynCelia
Summary: Tom Riddle finds a book and discovers his true potential. Oneshot.


**( A/N:: This is another 'Rainbow Magic' piece, but it's not there yet... and may never be. Anyway, Tom Riddle finds a book and discovers his true potential. Read and Review please! Enjoy! RKC x)**

* * *

The kids at his school constantly picked on him. They picked on him because he was shorter than they, his appearance shabbier than theirs, not bright red like Sam Donaldson's new jacket, or as clean as Else Sanson's blue jumper. At times like this, Tom Riddle personally felt the world and it's natural colours and hues dampen, become dark and unwelcoming, much like the faded school trousers he himself wore. They were supposed to be charcoal black, but had settled for a more unsettling shade of grey with much wear and tear from it's processors. 

When Tom felt his world darken, as it had on that particularly rainy day, he would go to his small barely furnished room and get out one of the few things that belonged to him. It was a small, worn, multi-coloured leather bound book. He'd found it one day in one of the donations baskets for the orphanage, and had kept it close to him. He'd hidden it down his T - Shirt so that the matron wouldn't find out that he'd taken it.

Turning the first page of the book, Tom fancied that there was a rainbow of sparkles that followed, perfect for brightening up dark days. He'd always thought this when opening the book. These sparkles led the reader deeper into the book, a fascinating and colourful book on the magic of the rainbow! How peaceful and pretty such a thing was. The young Riddle wanted to catch a rainbow one day, to put it in a container so the majesty of the rainbow could be seen whenever he wanted to brighten his day, when there were people like Sam Donaldson mocking him for his faded green overcoat.

To people like Tom, books were a form of escapism. To escape the everyday mocking and teasing because he was an _orphan _child, housed in a dreary orphanage with strict matrons and second hand clothes. There was nothing new in the orphanage. So Tom escaped into the world of books, of being magical creatures soaring high above the clouds. Of wielding powers far beyond that of mere humans. Of being blessed by the God's themselves!

One day, not long before his ninth birthday, the book did something it hadn't before. It drew Tom in, not just in his mind, but also physically. He had become one with the book, experiencing the very essence of the rainbow. The bright hues of the reds, oranges and yellows, next to the less intimidating blues and greens. The colours were swirling around him, engulfing him and showing him a vast well of power within himself - a pool of the purest white destined to be one and many colours of the rainbow. When he left the book, he found that he could do things he could not before. He could make objects fly through the air without even touching them! This was far better than the feelings of despair when the Sam Donaldson's and Else Sanson's of his class mocked him for his faded clothes and his less than perfect life.

He'd show them what he could do! Make sure that they could not, _would not _mock him again. The book had unlocked a gift within him, one that could be utilised to help himself, to protect himself. And that's when it began.

Tom had developed his power. He could move more than just twigs in the air! He could move people. So he began to fight back, to become the bully that sought to torment him, and with the power the rainbow power had given him one by one he had terrified the children of the local school. His new stance within the school made the other students show him respect and he grew to love it, to adore how this respect made him feel. Powerful. And so he began his love affair with power, eventually leading him down a dark path. One that turned the pure white of his magical essence to the darkest of blacks, the barest hint of the rainbow magic that had begun his journey into the magical world remained.

After his status changed in the school the book had disappeared, lost to him forever. When Tom had discovered this, he felt the anger that someone must have stolen his belongings bubble up and burst out. This expelling of power had destroyed much of his room, and the hallway beyond. When the police and firemen came, they couldn't understand what had happened, and blamed it on a gas leak - despite the fact that there was no burn damage, nor was there any way for gas to enter his room without affected elsewhere first.

Tom Riddle vowed to himself that he once again find the book that gave him such power, such respect that had never been seen to him before. He never did, for the book only presented itself to people with a good heart, somewhere along the line Tom Riddle's young heart had blackened with want and desire for more power, ambitious for more respect. The book, such a vibrant book, dimmed until it was like every other book. It's own punishment for showing a young boy rainbow magic.

* * *

**(So... how was that? Please review! RKC x)**


End file.
